


My World Ends With Me

by Jack Haze (The_Cool)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool/pseuds/Jack%20Haze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week of the Reaper's Game, taking place entirely in a small American mall.<br/>All original Characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World Ends With Me

Ergh.

Okay. Waking up on the ground in the mall.  
That's... weird but I can dig it.  
I'll just sit on the edge on the fountain here. Wait, no, lemme check my pockets first.

\- keyring (house and mailbox)  
\- cell phone  
\- wallet (empty except for HT+1 card, keycard from some hotel, and library card)  
\- earbuds  
\- a pin

Alright, that's what I usually have. Except for this pin...  
Oh dizzayum. This thing is pretty kickass. I think it's a skull?

Cool. Earbuds go INTO phone, sit down.  
OKAY. Now to think. Why am I in the mall? Why was I asleep? What time is it? Oh wait, lemme just check my-  
//I'm... going into an...//  
Who the hell is texting me?  
//UNCONTROLLABLE BUTT FRENZY//  
Menu...  
//uuuHHH *smash*//  
Messages...  
//uuuHHH *smash*//  
Inbox.  
//uuuuuHHHHH *smash*//  
Get to HT. Time limit is 120 minutes. Fail and be erased.  
Whaaat?  
HT is probably Hot Topic... This is all PROBABLY related. I'll put on the pin in a prominent location. Maybe someone will notice and tell me what's going on? I guess I'll also go to Hot Topic. I mean, it's right there, I can SEE it.  
OW. Whaaat.  
Hoooly shit there are floating symbols and also people are disappearing and there is a timer on my hand what. I'm just gonna nonchalantly stroll over to Hot Topic and OW.  
Invisible wall. But everyone else is going through it just fine? Except that guy. He's leaning on it.  
"Yo!"  
And he has a skull pin on his hat. Might as well ask him what's up.  
"Hey."  
You a Player?"  
"Um, what?"  
"Are you playing the Game?"  
"Um, maybe? I don't have any clue what's going on here."  
"Well, you're wearin a Player pin, you're hittin the Walls, and everyone else is ignoring you. Those are all UG things."  
"You're going to have to elaborate."  
"Aight, lemme start from the top. You're dead."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yup. You're basically a ghost right now."  
"I don't remember dying."  
"Yeah, and you don't remember being put in the Game either."  
"The Game being... what, exactly?"  
"It's your one shot at coming back to life."  
"Pff. Okay. How's it work?"  
"Basically, just survive to the end of the week. But then you have the missions, and the Noise, and the Reapers... Oh! Quick, Pact with me!"  
"Whoah, what?"  
"If you try to go solo you WILL be Erased. So pact with me!"  
"A-alright. I accept."

Holy shit trippy lightshow.

"Alright. We've got a way better shot at this now."  
"What was that, exactly?"  
"I'll explain it in a bit. What you gotta know for now are the Noise, the Reapers, and the missions."  
"Okay, alright. What's with those?"  
"Basically the Reapers are the bad guys. They want to Erase us."  
"Bad guys...? Well it IS a game I guess..."  
"Yeah, most of it makes more sense if you apply game logic to it, especially RPGs."  
"Okay, simple snough so far. Play an RPG to come back to life."  
"Moving on. You got 3 kinds of Reapers. Harriers, Support, and the top brass."  
"Brass? Like the guys in charge?"  
"Yeah. They issue the missions, which I assume you got texted."  
"Yeah."  
"Keeping on. Harriers throw out the Noise.  
"What are those, exactly?"  
"Random encounters, basically. If you get ganked in battle you get Erased. So do I, if I can't find someone else to pact with."  
"Seems pretty straightforward, if dangerous."  
"There's a couple tricks to them,which we'll get to later. Now on to the Support Reapers."  
"Okay."  
"That guy. RIGHT there."

Man in a red hoodie...  
Are those wings? Made out of graffiti?

"He probably has some condition, like getting him a sandwich or something. After it's done, he'll take down the wall."  
"Should we ask him?"  
"Yeah, ask him."

Oookay.

"You. What are your terms?"  
"Make a pact. Except you already did that. Whatever. Path cleared."

Oookay.

"Aight, cool. Gogogo."

The wall's gone, and Hot Topic is right there.  
Just step inside and... there goes the timer.

"Sweet. Mission complete."  
"Cool. Are we the only ones?"  
"The mission is... more like a time bomb. If no one beats it, all Payers get Erased."  
"But if anyone beats it, everyone's safe?"  
"Unless they get ganked by Noise."  
"Whatever those are. How do you know all this anyway?"  
"Some of this gets told to every Player, but you lost some of your memory I guess? The rest is, well, I've played before."  
"So, what, did you get yourself killed again?"  
"Nope. I didn't get to come back yet."  
"Why not?"  
"Spoilers. Can't tell you that, man."  
"What?"  
"Just, do the best you can for the missions. Regardless if someone else says they have it covered."


End file.
